Modern data centers typically change their operating parameters over time. The change can be based on current or future workload operational changes, including, for example, distribution of workload changes among different architectures of the data centers. Information technology infrastructure (IT) systems of data centers also change over time in terms of geographical expansion, or operational reductions of the IT systems. Further, it can be difficult to predict how an IT system changes over time. It can also be difficult to take preventive actions to accommodate evolution of changes of certain IT systems. For example, in a cloud computing virtual environment, demand for certain workloads may change in large ranges. As such, in order to guarantee a stable operating computing environment, it is useful for operators of data centers to have an understanding of future workload requirements of data centers. Therefore, there is a need to have insights about future workloads changes of data centers. This need can include a need to predict future life cycles of applications of the data centers.